xsdvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Xsdvd Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Inhoud |body= *Bekijk infobox onvolledig voor artikels met onvolledige infoboxes. *Bekijk infobox nodig voor artikels zonder infoboxes. *Bekijk ontbrekende slot informatie voor artikels die slot informatie missen. *Bekijk artikels die gemarkeerd zijn als stubs en probeer ze uit te breiden met meer informatie. *Bekijk de lijst van oudste pagina's om te controleren of de inhoud up-to-date is. *Bekijk de lijst van kortste pagina's en breid waar mogelijk uit. *Bekijk de lijst van gevraagde pagina's en de lijst van gevraagde categorieën en maak deze pagina's en categorieën. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Links |body= *Bekijk de lijst van artikels die naar verwijzingspagina's verwijzen en link ze naar het juiste artikel. *Bekijk de lijst met artikels waar niet naar verwezen wordt en link naar ze toe van andere pagina's. *Bekijk de lijst van pagina's zonder links en geef ze links naar andere pagina's. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Ongebruikt |body= *Bekijk de lijst van ongebruikte categorieën, de lijst van ongebruikte afbeeldingen, en de lijst van ongebruikte sjablonen en vind een doel voor hen, of markeer ze voor verwijdering. *Bekijk de lijst van ongecatoriseerde categorieën, de lijst van ongecatoriseerde pagina's en de lijst van ongecatoriseerde afbeeldingen, en catoriseer ze, als dat nodig is. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Afbeeldingen |body= *Bekijk artikels die een afbeelding nodig hebben en probeer een afbeelding toe te voegen. *Bekijk de JPEG afbeeldingen, en verkrijg een nieuwe afbeelding van hetzelfde ding, en upload de nieuwe versies met een PNG afbeelding. Probeer niet simpelweg een JPEG te vervangen met een PNG. *Bekijk de afbeeldingen die transparant moeten worden, en maak ze transparant. *Bekijk afbeeldingen die een HD update nodig hebben en upload een HD versie. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Gebruiker |body= *Bekijk Categorie:Aanvraag voor unblock voor gebruikers die een on-blokkeringen hebben aangevraagd. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Grand Exchange |body= *Bekijk items met oude prijzen en update ze. *Bekijk items zonder GE prijzen, en maak/link de Exchange pagina's. *Voeg pagina's zonder categoriën toe aan de juiste categorie. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Administrators |body= *Bezoek deze pagina voor nominaties voor administrator. *Bezoek deze pagina om meer te leren over administrators.. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Projecten |body= *Veel van onze belangrijke artikels voldoen niet aan het standaard. Bekijk artikels die een schoonmaak nodig hebben en herschrijf of verbeter ze waar mogelijk. *Als je vandalisme ziet op de Recente Wijzigingen pagina, klik dan op de wijz knop, en bekijk ze voor vandalisme. Als de pagina gevandaliseerd is, kopieër het IP adres of de gebruikersnaam, maak het vandalisme ongedaan, en meld het vandalisme hier. *Geef suggesties voor Achievements plaatjes. }} } |id=quotes |headerlink1= |title=Uitgelicht |body= }} Stubs Te korte artikels. }} Infobox information Pagina's waar infoboxen onvolledig zijn. }} Cleanup Articles/media requiring cleanup. }} Incomplete Articles which are incomplete. }} Under construction Articles under construction. -1}}}} Wikify Articles requiring wikification. -1}}}} Clarify Articles requiring clarification. }} Unspecified release dates Articles missing a release date in their infobox. }} The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community